


As you sleep

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Au-esque, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP meeting each other online. Person B crushes on person A for months before they get a random message from A and start talking. Fast forward a few months and one night B accidentally falls asleep while they’re skyping each other. A doesn’t have the heart to end the call so they fall asleep with the call still running. Bonus: one of them wakes up during the night to hear the other mumbling in their sleep that they are in love with them.<br/>Asked by @fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you sleep

Set on: Au, both of them are 20-something.

Regina laughed to herself when Emma’s face appeared on her screen, her green eyes less bright than normal but with her large smile, the one she always seem to be ready for Regina, already in place.

“Hi there stranger” The brunette teased, noticing with worry how the empty Styrofoam cups of coffee seemed to have triplicated since the last time she and the blonde had talked. “How is your sleep schedule?”

Emma, who was still accommodating her laptop and herself on the tiny desk she owned, blinked and looked at her right, her smile turning into a sheepish one when she realized Regina’s reason to ask her that. Scratching the back of her neck while shrugging she directed her eyes to the slightly older woman, taking notice on how Regina’s own eyes seemed to be rimmed in dark bags. Sleep seeming to have also eluded her the week they haven’t been able to talk.

“Sleep?” She asked, blinking and feigning ignorance “What kind of magical creature is that?”

It was Regina’s time to smile and laugh softly to herself. Eyeing the blonde again she furrowed her brows, noticing how Emma also seemed to have lost some pounds. Exams weren’t exactly doing her any favors and the brunette woman found herself biting her lower lip, still worried.

However, she knew that Emma was nervous almost 90% of her time; her mind always playing with some new idea she wanted to try. The brunette privately talked about her as a child and she was partially correct considering how Emma had decided to sit herself on her chair with a stuffed dog on her lap and a giant bowl full of popcorn at her right.

“I’ve missed you” The blonde finally said, smiling in that same way that had make Regina’s heart swell a little, blushing threatening to spread, the first time they had talked, almost six months ago. The blonde had been ecstatic when they had started to talk via chat but when Regina had suggested to jump the next barrier and start talking via skype the shuddering response that had come through the chat had make her want to tease the blonde mercilessly. Not that she liked to mock the woman of course, just that Emma seemed always to have every single emotion of hers under control until Regina started poking around. It was fun having banters with the slightly younger woman. Fun, delicious, and something that Regina enjoyed immensely.

“So did I” Regina admitted with a nod, looking at her apartment and remembering how she had been at her desk trying to read some papers for  work when Emma had told her that she wasn’t going to be around much the following week due to exams. She had tried to mask her rage for the situation but the blonde had seemed to see her feelings considering how many times Regina had looked at her phone finding some emoji staring back at her, a smile never failing to appear on her face during that week “Have you finished your exams?” She finally asked, eliciting a nod from Emma’s part and a little yawn after that.

“I’m free” The blonde said, a tired look on her eyes “Finally” She added with a chuckle. And although she looked about to pass out Regina smiled and nodded, hugging herself and playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, still fresh from work.

“You look tired” Emma pointed out, tilting her head to one side and moving her right hand in her general direction, her other hand playing with the popcorn of her bowl the rustling sound that elicited that making Regina smile a little. “Is Gold treating you well?”

The brunette shrugged at that and rolled her eyes, knowing that the question was more banter than anything else; Gold was a tyrant and everyone knew that. Even the ones that didn’t knew him per se.

“You could say that” She answered at the end making Emma smile at that, concern soon enough replacing the smile on her lips.

“Try to sleep a little” The blonde’s green eyes locked with Regina’s brown ones and the lawyer found herself nodding, a warm feeling spreading on her chest.

Emma had been the kind of woman she had found interesting at first but with who didn’t seem to have a lot in common. One day, out of curiosity, she had go searching in Emma’s profile only finding a young woman who loved reading as much as herself. Feeling bold, she had sent her a message only finding that Emma had been thinking on doing the same for several weeks now. Laughing away the coincidence they had started talking and had been ever since and through those weeks Regina had found herself completely entranced by Emma’s distinct personality.

Not that she would say her that of course, Emma and she were friends, nothing else, nothing more.

Albeit sometimes she wondered….

Sighing, she looked at her attire and clicked her tongue. She had been in such a hurry that she was still on her power suit, an ensemble she didn’t hate but was not exactly comfortable for a talk propped up in her sofa.

“Go” She heard Emma’s voice and when she looked back at the screen the blonde’s green eyes danced now with mirth “I will wait”

Smiling slightly at the blonde and feeling slightly ashamed of herself for being so blatantly obvious the brunette stood and left the computer on the edge of the table, biting her lips when she moved around the screen in order to make Emma blind to the slightly ruffled state of her living room due to the crazy couple of days she had been having at work. Yawning herself, she entered in her room and quickly stripped from her suit, a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater soon enough replacing her clothes. It was still too formal as Emma would say, she thought while looking at her reflection in the mirror she had on her room, but it was far more comfortable that what she had been wearing until then.

However, when she entered in the living room and seated on her sofa, she found the blonde’s head between her arms, a blissful smile on her lips and the popcorn bowl dancing dangerously in the edge of the blonde’s table, the dim light that illuminated the blonde’s room now only focusing on the younger woman’s hair, the golden halo around her head making Regina chuckle.

She contemplated her options; trying to wake the blonde up or just let her sleep, tired as she also was and knowing how much Emma had worked she nodded to herself, grabbing the laptop and, carefully, moving it until she reached her room.

“Good night Emma” She whispered, reaching for a book and casting glances to the screen from time to time through equally tired eyes.

Soon enough the two of them were sleeping, similar smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

The sound of the bowl hitting the carpeted floor and spilling its contents was what made Emma jump and open her eyes with a startle. Blinking owlishly she looked around, trying to remember where she was, was she supposed to be studying? No, she realized, noticing the lack of redbull and coffee at her side, she had finished exams the night before which meant…

Looking in front of her she blinked away, realizing suddenly that she had been talking to Regina, the brunette  having left her for a few minutes in order to change her clothes and then…

Regina was at the other side of the screen, a book on her hand and her eyes closed, one hand behind her head and the screen casting a pale blue light that created sharp shadows on her skin, her eyelashes seeming to flutter from time to time.

Glancing at the computer clock the blonde realized that she had been asleep at least three hours, the brunette probably hadn’t wanted to weak her up…

Licking her lips she sighed at the sight of Regina sleeping, blushing and looking at her fingers for a second as she realized what she was thinking. Regina had been her crush for longer than she would ever would want to admit and when the brunette had sent her that message she had needed almost ten minutes before deciding what kind of response she was going to send back.

And now there she was, she thought, looking back at the screen. Unsure of what to do she scratched the back of her head, smiling a little when Regina moved, murmurs falling from her lips, intelligible sounds reaching her side of the screen. She would have never pegged the brunette from talking while sleeping but she looked adorable like that.

“I love you”

Those three words made her smile disappear, a lump on the back of her throat appearing suddenly as Regina repeated herself, her voice, thick with sleep, echoing in her room and arriving at Emma’s, the brunette’s soft accent audible on the short sentence.

“Emma…”

This time it was Emma the one who fell from her chair, or, at least, was so close to falling that she grabbed the edge of her table until her knuckles turned white, blush overtaking her face as she stared at the peaceful woman in front of her, her lips slightly parted, her own name still on her lips.

“I love you, Emma”

“I love you”


End file.
